


Worrying

by MusicallyMagic



Series: Adventures of Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I like to torture characters, Reuniting, pacing, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicallyMagic/pseuds/MusicallyMagic
Summary: Sometimes the only way to keep control is to worry, pace, and cut ones hair.





	Worrying

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so tbh I got this idea at random so I decided to write. Not my typical style of writing but I went for it. I've also come to realize that there's not much in the way of Iron Bull x Inquisitor focused stories and one-shots so I tried my hand with my little Inquisitor Lavellan and Iron Bull because I think about these two together way too much.  
> It's not long and I'm sorry.

      It was her habit to worry. She worried about the smallest things to the biggest things. It gave her something to focus on, something to do when she couldn't point her bow at something and skewer it. Pacing helped her calm the high points of the worry but right now it was doing nothing.

     The mountain air should've calmed her but it didn't. It just annoyed her and she was half tempted to close the doors to her balconies, shut herself inside and worry in front of the fire. But then the whole room would get that smokey scent that made her cough and she'd have to open the doors again.

      How could a week without a letter from him send her into this spiral of worry? He was _The Iron Bull_ for Creator's sake! He'd done harder missions than this well before she had met him but this weighed on her conscious so much more. Maybe it was the fact she was the one who sent him and the Chargers on this mission that caused her so much worry and stress. Or the fact she made him promise that he'd send progress reports every other day, which wasn't uncommon of her to do if she sent any of her friends out on a mission without her.

      Pushing her hair from her face helped her focus on something other than her worry. When had been the last time she cut her hair? Before Haven probably. Too much had been happening that she had let the platinum locks fall to her shoulders. She had grabbed the dagger from under her pillow, shearing her hair shorter than it had ever been when heavy footsteps reached her ears. She had turned to see him just reaching the top of the stair case and the dagger fell from her hand.

      In an instant she was across the room and in his arms, holding to him tightly and mumbling words against his chest. He just held her, letting her speak her mumbled words, and trailing his fingers against rough ends of her shortened hair. Her eyes turned up to his face and seeing his smile soothed her worry. Everything was alright. Her _vhenan_ was safe.


End file.
